1155054
by Tylacine
Summary: Hari itu mereka hanya tinggal bersembilan, karena salah satu dari mereka ditemukan mati tergantung di rumah tua yang terisolasi. Dan mereka, ingin membalas kematian orang yang berharga itu. —psycho!mekakushi-dan. / T untuk tema. RnR? :3


_1155054._

**[**—**code**1(**op**en**ing**): **L**o**o**k C**l**o**s**e**r** t**o** **t**h**e** H**o**u**s**e**.]**

**Disklaimer** (_oh my nyaris kelupaan_): **Kagerou Project**—Kagerou Days—Mekakucity Actors milik** Shizen no Teki-P**.

**Sinopsis:** Hari itu mereka hanya tinggal bersembilan, karena salah satu dari mereka ditemukan mati tergantung di rumah tua yang terisolasi. Dan mereka, ingin membalas kematian orang yang berharga itu.

**Warning:** OOC. AU.

**Note: **1155054 adalah ID Pixiv yang merupakan sumber inspirasi gak jelas dari fanfic aneh ini. Diharapkan untuk tidak membaca apabila tidak menyukai tulisan ini. Bila ada yang keberatan bisa disampaikan baik-baik lewat PM/kotak review dibawah.

.

* * *

.

9.

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit melalui jendela, buku sketsa ia letakkan rapi diatas meja dihadapannya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan kancing kemeja sekolahnya, dan sedikit-banyak menghela napas lalu membersihkan wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Haruka mendesah kembali, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia _memang selalu_ merasa tidak enak badan, tapi kali ini ia merasa sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasa sangat kosong.

Takane? Ah, kali ini ia dapat melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu melalui ekor matanya, sedang mendengarkan radio—seperti biasa—melalui _headphone_-nya. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit tersenyum, apalagi saat melihat Takane membalas tatapan kecilnya itu dengan senyum—seringai—manis.

Ah, seringai-nya yang seolah mengatakan _'Jangan lupa nanti malam.'_

_Nanti malam._

—Mendadak ia menyeringai lebih lebar dari gadis berkuncir dua itu, dan saat itu pula segala hal yang membuat hatinya gelisah menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

.

8.

* * *

Lelaki muda itu mengaduk-aduk segelas teh, berusaha mencampur larutan gula agar rasanya menjadi manis. Sesaat ia berhenti, dan menarik botol kecil berisi cairan bening tanpa warna yang membiaskan cahaya matahari. Tidak ada keraguan, ia segera menuangkan isi botol kecil itu ke dalam gelas teh tersebut, dan kembali mengaduknya.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mengintip melalui ekor matanya. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali ia fokuskan ke gelas teh tersebut, ia menyentuh gagangnya, dan mengangkatnya, lalu membawanya keluar dapur sekolah, dan membawanya ke ruang guru.

Di ruang guru, ia dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi meletakkan teh itu di salah satu meja guru yang paling dekat dengan rak kaca berisi data siswa. Segera ia melepaskan sarung tangan putihnya sesaat setelah gelas teh itu berhasil ia letakkan.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah keluar, meninggalkan teh yang masih mengepulkan asap panas itu di meja guru yang ia benci.

—ia melirik sekali ke gelas itu, dan senyumnya melebar.

* * *

.

7.

* * *

"Kisaragi, kau punya waktu sebentar?"

Ia merasa gurunya memanggil, memaksanya berbalik walaupun ia tidak mau berbalik dan menghadap guru yang ia benci itu. Dapat dilihat guru itu berada di depan pintu ruang guru—menandakan bahwa ialah yang harus kesana untuk mendengar keinginan guru itu.

Setengah hati, ia melangkah dengan kesal kembali kesana.

"Bisa tolong suruh petugas dapur membuatkan teh untuk saya?" ia memohon, dengan wajah jengkel dan setengah hati. "Yah, walau saya tahu kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu pada—"

"Baik. Saya mengerti." pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu memotong ucapan gurunya yang menyiratkan sindiran untuknya. "Saya akan **segera** meminta agar _petugas dapur sekolah_ mengantarkan teh pesanan anda dengan sesegera mungkin." usai berkata demikian ia berbalik dan mengabaikan panggilan kedua dari gurunya itu.

_Hibiya harus mengurus guru menyebalkan itu_, batinnya dengan berbagai macam pola pembunuhan yang ia siapkan agar temannya dapat mengurus guru itu dengan mudah.

—dan, ia menggenggam sebotol kecil racun ditangan yang ia selipkan di saku celananya.

* * *

.

6.

* * *

Gadis berkuncir dua masih mengenakan _headphone_-nya dan duduk dikelasnya, menutup matanya dan berandai-andai ada lantunan lagu klasik yang mengalir dari _headphone_-nya. Ia juga berpura-pura menyenandungkan nada-nada asal, agar semua orang yang melihat dan ingin mengajaknya bicara menjauh dan tidak mengganggunya.

Dari lepas jendela, ia melirik ke depan kelasnya—ia melirik ke punggung Haruka, teman sekelasnya yang juga sedang meliriknya diam-diam melalui ekor matanya.

Tentu saja Takane menyadari fakta itu. Tatapan itu kemudian ia balas dengan seringai.

—dan apakah itu tadi, Haruka juga balas menyeringai?

* * *

.

5.

* * *

Ia merasa lebih nyaman dengan kapak di genggaman dan darah yang mengaliri tanah daripada sorotan lampu dan sepatu _high-heels._

Nyatanya disinilah ia berdiri, diantara sorotan lampu dengan kamera mengabadikan setiap senyum palsu yang ia keluarkan. Dengan kosmetik menor dan gaun berat ia berdiri dan bergerak kesana kemari dengan senyuman.

Ia membenci senyumannya.

Ia jauh menyukai terang bulan daripada matahari.

Apa yang mayoritas orang suka, adalah sesuatu yang ia benci.

Ia tidak pernah menyimpan sepotong kecilpun kaca di rumahnya—karena ia tidak menyukai wajahnya yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik daripada ayahnya yang mati tenggelam karena orang lebih mementingkan keselamatan gadis manis. Ia tidak menyukai majalah dengan dirinya tersenyum sebagai sampul depan.

Ia lebih menyukai sorotan dingin bulan—yang seolah berharap ia segera mati—pantulan sinarnya yang memperindah darah kemerahan di tanah dan sepatunya yang bersol rendah. Perlahan-lahan mengendap-endah dari belakang hanya untuk mengayunkan kapak dan memenggal kepala orang itu.

Itu sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar, mengingat malam ini adalah _hari _yang ia tunggu setelah sekian lama.

"Yak, bagus, seperti yang diharapkan dari Momo Kisaragi di hari ini!"

—dan pemotretan diakhiri dengan _manager_-nya yang bersorak kegirangan saat melihat senyum penuh antusiasme-nya dihari itu, tanpa mengerti makna mengerikan dibalik senyum itu.

* * *

.

4.

* * *

Kediaman Kozakura tampak ribut hari itu.

Yang tertua di rumah itu berusaha melerai perselisihan antara istri-nya dengan anaknya, sedangkan gadis berpita yang tampak seperti boneka rusak hanya duduk terdiam disana, tidak memiliki niatan untuk melerai keduanya, tidak memiliki sedikitpun senyuman diwajahnya yang seputih porselen.

"Aku sudah bilang membawanya keluar itu ide yang buruk! Sekarang lihat, ia **nyaris** kehilangan matanya, Shion!" yang rambutnya hitam panjang menjerit histeris. "Anak laki-laki itu keterlaluan! Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

_Kaulah yang tidak akan kumaafkan._

"Bukan salah anak itu!" balas ibunya, membela satu-satunya teman anaknya. "Anak itu juga sudah baik mau berteman dengan Mary! Jangan menuduhnya sembarangan!"

_Mama, hentikan._

"Kalian, hentikan semuanya ini, ini sangat kekanak-kanakan kalian tahu?"

_Berisik. Kalian semua berisik._

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, ia berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga rumahnya—atau mansionnya yang terisolasi dari dunia luar—dan pergi sejauh mungkin, hingga ia tidak lagi mendengar suara ibunya dan neneknya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Kini ia hanya bisa berharap bisa bertemu dengan temannya itu di salah satu tempat kerja sambilannya.

—dan ia berharap tidak ditemukan hingga _malam hari_ nanti.

* * *

.

3.

* * *

Tulis. Tulis. Tulis. Ah, coret yang ini.

Tangan yang memegang pulpen kembali menuliskan kata di kotak demi kotak halaman buku TTS favoritnya. Kadang ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sambil melirik-lirik arena pemotretan teman perempuannya, si idola terkenal yang memiliki jiwa psikopat jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sana.

Ia juga sama, kan.

_Monster_. Pendusta paling besar dalam sejarah kemanusiaan. Psikopat.

Ia hanya tidak sabar menunggu matahari tenggelam diujung _horizon_ sana, lalu ia akan pergi bersama Momo dan kawan-kawan lainnya ke tempat yang merupakan favoritnya selama ini.

"Kano_-san_!"

Momo melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan senyum palsu itu lagi.

Segera ia meletakkan buku dan pulpen itu kelantai, dan berjalan menghampiri Momo yang baru saja dihampiri _manager_-nya untuk ditanyai sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dipedulikan oleh pemuda yang melambatkan langkah kakinya agar ia sampai lebih lambat dari perkiraan dan agar ia tidak terseret obrolan tidak masuk akal kedua orang itu.

Lalu saat _manager_-nya pergi menjauh dari Momo, ia melebarkan langkah dan seringainya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada artis itu, padahal ia sendiri telah sadar dan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Sebentar lagi jam enam—sebentar lagi."

* * *

.

2.

* * *

Langkah kakinya berat karena gadis berambut seputih salju itu memeluknya erat dan tidak mau mengatakan apapun.

"Mary, ayolah." pemuda itu mengeluh, "Maafkan aku karena membiarkan burung gereja itu mematuk matamu." telapaknya yang lebar itu mengusap puncak kepala Mary—gadis yang kini menyeret sepatunya, terlalu malas untuk berjalan.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Lalu mendesah.

"Ugh, Mary, kau berat." keluhnya. "Kau tidak mau terlambat _kesana_, kan?"

Sontak kepala gadis itu terangkat dan memandang mata lawannya. Walaupun ia hanya menggunakan mata kirinya, tapi ia yakin pemuda itu sangat tidak ingin terlambat kesana. Jadi ia segera melemaskan pelukan eratnya itu, dan berdiri disamping pemuda itu.

Dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

—hingga si pemuda melihat sosok gadis berpakaian tebal yang bersender di salah satu tiang rambu jalan, memerhatikan layar _handphone_-nya dengan ekspresi monoton.

"Ah—"

* * *

.

1.

* * *

"—Kido!"

Bola matanya mengecil terkejut, ia menoleh dan melihat kedua teman-temannya, Seto dan Mary, berjalan menghampirinya. Cepat-cepat ia kecilkan _volume_ lagu yang mengalun dari _headset_-nya, dan memasukkan lagi _handphone_-nya itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Ia membalasnya dengan lirikan singkat.

"Ah, baru kau, ya?" Seto bertanya, matanya menjelajahi keadaan jalan raya yang jarang dilalui mobil itu. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan, ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Eh—di-disana ada—" Mary berbisik, sambil menunjuk trotoar jalan yang dari jarak jauh disana, terdapat siluet empat orang yang berjalan ke tiang rambu jalan.

"Momo, Kano, Shintaro, dan Hibiya." gadis ber-_hoodie_ itu bergumam pelan. "Mana Ayano?"

Ke-empat orang itu tiba dengan sebuah debat penting; Ayano, yang menurut rumor menghilang dan tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Ayahnya sudah menghubungi polisi dan menyalahkan Shintaro—itulah sebabnya ingin sekali ia menyuruh Hibiya meracuni kopi paman itu—namun hingga kini keadaannya tidak diketahui.

Salah satu dari mereka melirik jam kota, "Jam 10. Mana Takane dan Haruka?"

Pemuda pirang yang beberapa saat lalu menjahili Kido menoleh ke arah Seto, "Eeeh, entahlah, mungkin Haruka pingsan ditengah jalan—pfft—eh, entahlah! Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Kano menahan tawanya saat menyadari Hibiya memandangnya tajam.

Agak lama setelah itu, pemuda berjaket merah membalikkan tubuhnya; dari sana ia dapat melihat gadis berkuncir dua dan pemuda disampingnya sedang meributkan sesuatu.

"Itu mereka—dari sebelah sini."

Semuanya membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Takane dan Haruka berjalan semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Kido yang melihat hal ini segera mendengus dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan tua terabaikan di depan rambu yang tadi.

Lalu Momo dan Shintaro mengikuti, satu persatu semuanya masuk ke dalam—termaksud Haruka dan Takane. Gadis itu menutup pintu masuk dengan kayu, lalu melempar tas-nya ke sembarang arah—nyaris mengenai Seto yang mendekati keluarga kucing di pojok ruangan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Haruka.

Momo meraih telepon genggam-nya, "11 kurang."

Pemuda ber-_jersey_ merah menengok ke arah adiknya yang membongkar tas Takane yang tadi ia lempar, dan segera jemari pianis-nya menarik tas _laptop_ hitam dari dalam sana.

Gadis berpakaian tebal juga memandang idola yang membuka laptop temannya, "Hei," katanya, mengharapkan perhatian dari semua orang dalam ruangan itu. "Dimana Ayano?" mengulangi lagi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab karena orang yang ditunggu belum kunjung tiba.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lalu serempak semuanya menggeleng.

"Ah—terhubung!"

* * *

.

0.

* * *

Semuanya menarik napas, Momo dengan seksama mengetikkan beberapa suku-kata dan bola matanya bergerak dengan gesit membaca satu persatu kata yang berderet di layar dengan cepat, namun tidak meleset.

Akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Kano menarik jam tangan yang tidak pernah ia lingkari di tangannya dari saku celananya, "Sebentar lagi." balasnya singkat, namun tidak membuang waktu seringai itu justru melebar dan makin mengerikan dengan bayang-bayang yang diberikan si rembulan dari celah-celah jendela tua yang ditutupi kayu.

"Sssh!" Momo menarik perhatian semuanya, tepat saat itu Seto kembali ke kumpulan setelah puas mengelus-elus kucing ditempat mereka berlindung. "—'_untuk anak-anak-ku yang tersisa.'_

"_Mungkin kalian telah menyadari semua kebingungan di lingkungan sekolah dan lingkungan kerja kalian; _Ayano Tateyama_—anggota nomor 0. yang merupakan_ figuran_ dalam kelompok yang telah menjadi rumor kota selama ini, menghilang._

"_Sampai sana aku akan menyimpulkan pencarianku selama ia menghilang:_

"Blood Countess_ berhasil menemukannya; ia mati dalam kondisi tergantung di sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan, sendirian. Dna dari penemuan kami, _Blood Countess_ menduga ia mati bunuh diri._

"_Tapi bagiku, hal ini terlalu aneh untuk kasus bunuh diri: kalian bisa mengerti setelah melihat lokasi penemuan mayat pada halaman berikutnya. Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, mungkin 0. tidak mati karena bunuh diri._

"_Mungkin ia dibunuh, dan mayatnya digantung dengan syal merah sebagai tanda bukti yang menguatkan kematiannya. Kakinya tidak bersepatu, dan penggantungan itu telah melonggar setelah—kami tidak tahu—mungkin sekitar tiga hari, kakinya sudah menyentuh lantai dengan syalnya yang agak robek._

"_Dan pada bagian lantai kayu itu—aku melihat bekas goresan-goresan—aku berani berasumsi itu merupakan bekas dari kuku-kuku kaki-nya, yang pada saat itu ia memberontak dari si pelaku dengan kakinya._

"_Aku berharap dengan adanya informasi ini, kalian tidak dikejutkan dengan kehilangan seorang figur ibu dalam kelompok kecil kalian._

"_Aku juga berharap, kalian mau membantuku mencari pelakunya._

"_Tertanda, J.'"_

Setelah membaca semua itu, Momo terisak tertahan.

Semuanya memandang tak percaya Momo dan dengan cepat menghampiri laptop itu dan memandangi layarnya—dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena yang mereka harapkan tidaklah selalu merupakan kenyataan.

Tepat saat itu, sang artis idola itu membalikkan pesan ke halaman dua secara tidak sengaja, secara tidak sengaja pula semua orang diruangan itu menyaksikan foto-foto yang menguatkan tulisan yang dibaca Momo barusan.

Disana ada sekitar tujuh foto bangunan tua berbahan kayu, lalu foto seorang gadis yang tergantung ditengah ruangan dengan kursi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan wajah gadis itu dari dekat, foto telapak kaki ditanah yang bergores-gores asal dan syalnya yang menggantung di kayu yang melintas di langit-langit bangunan itu.

Semuanya memandang dengan tidak percaya—termaksud Shintaro dan Mary yang kini memucat.

"Ayano… _onee-chan_?" Kano memandangnya dengan iris yang membelalak, begitu juga Kido dan Seto.

Ruangan itu kembali menjadi lebih hening daripada yang sebelumnya.

* * *

.

**XX.**

* * *

**End-note:** OH BENERAN JADI OOOOOH

Ehehe, rada aneh juga sih sebenernya; waktu dapet ide ini, sebenernya **penulisnya yang ganteng ini **sendiri lagi ngebayangin crack-pair semacam KuroSeto :* /gampar

Itu bener-bener… **sesuatu.**

_*ehem*_

_Anyway, mind to review_? :)


End file.
